


Bad Dreams

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Bruce is always there to comfort you after a bad dream
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this has the exact same plot as a Loki fic I’ve written. No, I do not care.

“No, no, no, no!”

You jolt up in bed, breathing heavily. You run your fingers through your hair. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream,_ you think to yourself. You take a deep breath through your mouth and throw the covers off of your legs. 

You get up from your bed and throw on a hoodie that you threw over your desk chair earlier that day. You open your bedroom door and begin to walk the halls of the compound. It’s dead silent and only a few lights are still on. You realize too late that you probably should’ve checked what time it was. 

Your feet slap against the cold floor as you make your way down the corridors before arriving at your destination. You knock on the door, and from under the crack, you can hear the rustling of sheets and see a dim light turn on. 

The door swings open and you see Bruce standing in front of you wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. He squints and blinks at you a few times before his expression softens. “Did you have another nightmare, Y/N?”

You nod, arms folded across your chest, staring at your bare feet. Bruce sighs and pulls you into a tight hug. You bury your face into the crook of his neck. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Bruce asks you quietly. He pulls you into his room and closes the door with his foot, still holding onto you. You mumble out a small “yeah.”

Bruce leads you to his bed and proceeds to pull back the covers. You climb in immediately and Bruce climbs in on the other side. He reaches over to turn off the lamp that sits on his nightstand. 

Both of you lay down and Bruce wraps you in his arms. You lay your head on his bare chest and listen to the sound of his heartbeat. You sigh, now calmer and less afraid. 

“Do you still wanna talk about it?” Bruce whispers, massaging your back with one of his hands gently. 

“I watched you die. I watched you die in my arms and I couldn’t save you.” Tears prick the corners of your eyes. 

“Oh, Y/N. I’m so sorry.” Bruce presses a kiss to the top of your head. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m alright and so are you.” He places another kiss on your head. “I promise.”

You nod and sniffle. “Thank you, Bruce.”

“Of course. Anything for you, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
